How Love Should Be
by teamshemar
Summary: This how I thought the Maeve and Reid story should have gone. Starts up before the softball game and then takes its own route. I rated it M for future chapters. In Basic terms Maeve and Reid get together and create there very own love story. Also it is established in here that Morgan and Garcia are married.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Reid taps his hand nervously on the side of his pants as he waits for the phone to ring. It was Sunday morning and this was the one day every week for the last six months that he got to talk to his girlfriend Maeve on the phone. Things had sadly to be this way cause she had a stalker and wanted to keep him safe. Reid gets lost in his thoughts then decides to pull out one of his books to read. Maeve meanwhile sat in her office it was the only place a side from her car that she could call hers over the last two months. Sense her apartment building burned down. Sense she had to take to living in her car because all the apartment complex's had a waiting list a mile long. She then just simply told Spencer that her number had changed and gave her office number to him. Then every Sunday she would sit in her office doing paperwork while waiting for the

She tries to go back to grading her papers but was startled with the phone ringing. She smiles as it rings again there code. She waited a couple minutes thinking that by now Spencer mostly likely was reading a philosophy book She calls him back when he answers the phone she speaks.

"Hello?" She says with happiness in her voice.

"Hi" the voice on the other line says.

"How was your week?" She asks setting her pen down.

He sighed the life of a profiler was never easy." Not bad cases have been tough how about you?"

"Oh I am the same as always only difference is I am trying to get my students ready for there midterms. I was just grading there papers tell you called and wondering how some of them managed to get into Georgetown" she signs leaning back in her chair.

"Bribery" was his simple reply.

She smiles at his response.

"Though some may argue that point, are you alright?" She knew he would ask that lately he was as asking it more and more he was known for asking questions he was a profiler and a genius and always looking for questions and answers but right now she wasn't sure how to answer that how to avoid the truth.

"I am fine." She simply answers trying to not put any emotion into it. Truthfully these Sunday conversation's was what kept her going anymore.

"Your calling earlier then usual?" She says shifting the convo to be about him.

"Yeah I guess I am." He says leaning against the phone booth and letting out a big sigh.

"What's the matter?" Maeve says concerned.

"Nothing just dreading something I have to do later today."

"And what would that be?"

"My co worker wants me to play in this stupid softball game"

"That doesn't sound stupid it actually sounds fun." she says as she starts to day dream.

He snorted then thinking back on how Morgan had badgered him until he finally agreed. He then began telling her how Morgan and Garcia were both convinced he would be great how even Rossi thought he should do it. Maeve smiles to herself as she listens to him loving him talking about this well to be honest she was loving listening to him talk period.

"You do realize that I have no athletic ability and all my sports memories have not ended well?" Reid says knocking her out of her thoughts. Just then a idea started to spin around in Maeve's head as she responds.

"I am really sorry to hear that Spencer."

Before Reid can respond Reid's phone starts to chirp with a text message from Morgan. "Kid meet me at the field in a few I want to get one more practice in before tonight." Reid pauses as he reads the message.

"Whats wrong?"

"Speaking of the devil he wants to meet for one more practice tonight like that's going to do me any good." Reid emotions turned to being grumpy into the phone as he texted back to Morgan. "Meet you there in 30 minutes."

Maeve laughed lightly as she heard him grumble sounding like her students when she sprung a pop quiz on them.

"What?" Reid asked though he had a feeling he knew what she was laughing about and to be honest he did not mind that it was at his own expense as long as it was her laughed he was hearing. It made him feel good knowing he could make a woman not just any woman this special woman laugh.

"Nothing it was just cute to here you giggle."

Reid couldn't help but smile.

"So your big game is tonight?"

"Yes unfortunately."

"Well I better let you go so you can practice." she lets out a little sign.

"I guess." He says more of wanting to spend the rest of the day talking to her.

"Hey it will be okay I promise. Maybe it will even be a memory that you will want to remember."

"Maybe...I will talk to you next Sunday?"

"Yes of course..good luck."

Maeve hangs her phone up also as she keeps having thoughts run through her mind. It had been almost a year sense she had seen her stalker pull a move. She had just been teaching at Georgetown then going home and now she had this amazing guy in her life that never made her feel these type of feelings ever. As Maeve thinks she picks up the daily newspaper and as she skims the headlines she comes across a article about a law enforcement softball tournament and the last game of the day was the FBI playing the CIA. Maeve smiles as she had made up her mind she was going to go to surprise Spencer tonight by showing up to his softball game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About a half a hour before the game comes and Reid is pacing in the dugout as Morgan walks up to him.

"Hey kid relax. Its going to be okay." Morgan says walking up to him.

"You know Morgan that is easy for toy to say considering your athletic back ground and physical attributes you could pick up curling and master it no problem at all." Reid ignored the amused look flashing Morgan's eyes as he continued.

Why did he have to agree to this he just wanted to talk to Maeve. But more than that he needed to talk to her longer to convince her to meet he was thinking to himself but then he thought he needed to really bring his point home.

"Look I am just a book worm who can barely stand on his own two feet let alone hit or throw a ball. I don't want you guys to lose because of me. Plus you guys have all been working so hard you don't need dead weight like me around." He looks at him with serious eyes.

"Now wait just one minute here pretty boy lets clear up a few self misconceptions here about yourself alright?" Morgan says crossing his arms.

Spencer looked at, at the man he considered to be a surrogate big brother. He could tell he had said the wrong thing he knew better than to talk bad about himself in front of him but his mind was still on Maeve what was wrong with her and what was she hiding from him.

"You are not just a book worm alright and you need to start believing in yourself I would not have asked you to join this softball team if I did not think you could do it. I know you can and deep inside you know You can too. Now lets do some hitting alright kid?" Morgan smiled as he gently patted Reid on the shoulder.

Reid nods as he tries calm his nerves but was still a nervous wreck Morgan signs."Look I will make you a deal alright give me couple innings and if your not comfortable yet I will switch you in for someone else. Deal?"

"Deal." Reid says as Morgan hands him a glove.

"Your in the left out field okay? Balls don't get hit there much. Also your batting third okay?." Morgan says as Reid nods nervously.

"Relax kid it will be okay I promise. Just calm your nerves. Our team is batting first." Morgan pats his shoulder again and walks away as the other team is throwing warm up pitches.

Maeve meanwhile had just arrived she picked a place in the stands where there was not a lot of people but she could still blend in. She looks at the players warming up and instantly knows none of them is him. She signs as she relaxes in her seat as the game starts.

This isn't so bad Reid thought everyone was cheering and he was actually having a good time. Morgan was right he though but I'm not telling him that, it was then he felt someone watching but as he wanders out of the dugout to look at the stands but no one in particular was watching the only people catching his eye was his co workers. But he just felt like there was something else. Must be the heat or the energy of the game making him a little nervous that's all he thought shaking his head.

"REID" He heard Morgan yelling.

Reid looked the ball he just acted and caught the ball with he bare hand. Wow balls don't come this way he thought surly and noticed he caught it. He quickly threw it praying it would be caught Morgan chuckles running up to him.

"Nice catch kid just don't wonder out of the dugout tell its our turn to be on the field." Morgan says handing him a bat and helmet.

"Now go take your warm up swings in that circle it's almost your turn." Reid nods listening.

He just stands there watching the batter before him hit the ball into play. Now it was Reid's turn to bat. Maeve watches a tall skinny awkward looking guy walk up to the plate holding the bat. She instantly knew it was him.

"Come on Spencer you can do it." she says to herself as a smile forms on her face.

Reid swings and misses. "Strike one!" The umpire says.

"I can't do this" Reid thought to himself.

The pitcher throws the ball again and again Reid misses.

"Strike two!" the umpire yells.

Maeve felt so bad for him. "Come on Spencer you can do it hit the ball."

Pitcher throws the ball again and swings and misses so bad he falls down some of the players from both teams snicker as he grabs the bat and walks in the dugout embarrassed. He throws the bat in the corner and goes to sit by himself embarrassed. The next batter hits the ball and a player catches it. Reid gathers his glove and goes out to the field to his spot. He centers himself and tries to relax.

But, when they went out on the field three balls got hit to Reid he missed them all and the last one was a line drive that hit him straight in the face. Maeve covers her face gasping and her heart just drops it took every once of her self control to not run down there and be there for him. Hotch switched him out for another player, he helped him onto the bench, and gave him a ice pack.

"Here just take a break I will put back in a couple innings."

"Just take me out of the game" Reid says sadly

Hotch signs biting his lip but then nods. "Do you want to stay and watch or you just want to head home?"

" I'm just gonna head home I will see you tomorrow" he says grabbing his bag and leaves the playing field and heads home.

"I knew playing was a big mistake" he thinks to himself.

Maeve watches him leave. She grabs her stuff in hopes of catching him. She sees him out in the parking lot about to get into his car. She chases after him. "Spencer wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

He turns around and standing before him is a girl who's a little shorter then him. She was wearing a simple white shirt with jeans. She was carrying a sweater and a shoulder bag. She smiles at him as she is over come by how good he looked. He started looking at her the way a blind man sees the sunrise for the first time it cant be he thought.

" I am sorry but do I know you?" Noticing the way she was looking at him with pure interest.

"It's me Spencer...Maeve." She finally says as her heart is now racing.

"Meave?" He says letting out a smile that was quickly replaced with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He says watching her give him a smile.

He had never seen a smile like this come from a girl the smile was full of love.

"I am sorry you had to go through it." She responds in a comforting tone.

She slowly reaches her hand out and touches his black eye. He flinches and lets out a wince.

"Hey easy I am not going to hurt you."

"I know I just can't help but wonder if this is a concussion induced dream." he says which causes her to smile.

"But it's not. It's real life."

She decides to show him that it was . With her heart racing more she leans in and replaces her hand that was on his eye with her lips she gently kisses him soothing it. Reid can't believe this is happening as she moves her lips down to his and kisses him gently trying to make sure he was okay with it. Was this a dream he thought. Has to be cause he was standing in his parking lot with the lips of the woman of his dreams on his lips. He had been dreaming about this moment for who knows how long they were so soft good heavens Lila archers lips couldn't compete with Maeve's. The amazing feeling he was getting was something he had never felt before he thinks as he reaches his hand up putting it on her cheek. As he let her tongue enter his mouth. He never understood what Morgan had meant when he said when kissing the right women everything just clicked now though he did and dang does it click She pulls away hitting him with another loving smile as they here cheering coming from the stadium.

"You know I would have loved to see you stay in that game a little while longer. But I understand why you left at the same time."

Looking in her eyes she was serious he thought then he opened his mouth and lets the words form that he was thinking. "Really why?"

"Because honestly I was just enjoying watching you play. Plus you looked like you were having fun up tell striking out and getting nailed in the eye." She bites her lip not wanting to be pushy.

"Would you be willing to sense now you know I am here to go and try it again?" she asks him stroking his cheek

Am I willing he thought she has been watching this whole time she came out to see me play. Is this what Derek feels when Penelope comes out to his games and cheers him on? What do I have to lose I feel like a winner already she's here, she's here for me.

"Okay I will on one condition" Reid said with a smile that was a little devilish a little boyish and extremely sexy to Maeve.

I am in trouble now Maeve thought as she looked up at her personal doctor who.

"Alright what is you condition?" She asked trying to feel braver than she really was

"Dinner with me." Maeve smiles

"That's your condition?" She asks thinking it was going to be something more. He gives a simple nervous nod.

"Alright deal." She smiles again as she kisses him again before they head back to the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Maeve holds Reid's hand not caring if people looked. She holds his hand tell they got to the point where he could only go.

"You will do great I promise." she smiles giving him a kiss on the cheek trying to calm his nerves.

She gives him another loving smile before she goes back up to the stands. Little did she know one of Reids co workers had watched the whole thing. She had barley gotten comfortable in her seat when a voice came out of no where.

"Oh my you are her aren't you!' A cheerful voice startled Maeve out of her musing and straight out ogling at Reid. Startled she thought she had hid well enough from her stalker did he have spies or something as her thoughts continued to break the thought barrier the cheerful voice continued.

"You are the mystery woman the good doctor has been talking to aren't you!?"

Good doctor Maeve thought then this woman must know Spencer she thought, and with deliberately cautious looked at this woman she had a literal rainbow personality.

"I'm sorry?" Maeve finally managed say to the women very shyly.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean the scare you my names Penelope Morgan but all my friends call me Garcia I work with Dr. Reid." she says extending her hand.

That's right Maeve thought Spencer had mentioned the quirky technical analyst who was like a sister him, she couldn't help but smile and feel comfortable around the brightly colored woman.

"It's nice to meet you. Spencer has told me about you." Maeve says as she try's to watch him and look at her.

"Oh he has?"

"It's nothing bad just good things." Maeve says smiling.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Garcia says motioning over to where JJ, Blake, and Rossi sat.

Maeve nods "Yeah sure." She gets up and follows Garcia over.

"Plus my husband is about to bat." Garcia says smiling as they sit down.

"Okay guys meet Reids mystery women." Garcia says to the others trying to break the ice.

Maeve feels herself overwhelmed again with shyness and discomfort it always took her some time to get use to new people. She sits down and tries to focus on the game even though Reid was in the dugout.

Reid was in the dugout while lost in his own thoughts. She's here I cant believe she's here I must be dreaming seemed to be Reid's new mantra, the woman who kept him guessing from day one and did not like to go out was here and cheering him on and sitting with he peaks out of the dugout to find her sitting next to Garcia.

"Oh great Steven hawking not Penelope" Reid groaned to himself as he watched no stared at Maeve and Garcia talking.

They looked to be getting along quite nicely it looked like to Reid. But still he wasn't sure he was ready for whatever secrets Penelope would be spilling in an effort to either make Maeve feel more comfortable at his expense or embarrass him at his expense or all of the above.

But despite his thoughts Garcia wasn't telling Maeve anything. The reason Garcia wasn't going to tell her much was cause she thought it was rude to do behind her friends back. Reids other co workers were just looking at Maeve but not really not interacting with her they were more of acting as if she wasn't there. Maeve watched as Garcias focus shifted on the fact that Morgan was coming up to bat. "Come on baby hit it." Garcia says clapping.

Hotch meanwhile walks up to Reid holding a bat.

"We need a pinch hitter you willing to go in?"

Reid nods nervously as he gets the helmet on and goes over to the warm up circle to get ready. Maeve seeing him smiles to herself. Garcia for a brief moment looks over at Maeve who's face had just lite up with a smile that was full of so much love. She very much knew that this all was brought on by that man in the warm up circle it even made Garcia smile herself.

Reid nervously looked out at the field the bases were loaded could he do this the team was counting on him he shouldn't have have agreed to Pinch hit, suddenly he allowed the noise of the crowd to over rule his rushing doubts

"Go reid!" yells Blake.

''Come on Spence you can do it!" JJ says

"Go uncle Spencer!" Henry's voice came through loud in his head until it was replaced my another

This voice was the most amazing voice in his mind he tried to compare it to even a Beethoven concert but it couldn't be replaced this voice was its own unique sound

" Come on Spencer you can do it baby I believe in you." Maeves voice rang clear and loud like a bell.

Reid allowed himself to smile and laugh his family they would be there for him no matter what win or lose she would be there for him no matter what. As walked up to bat a conversation with Morgan came to his mind the night before. Derek had reminded him the one who never forgot things something he did forget.

"Listen pretty boy no matter what happens we are family and we will cheer you on no matter what."

Those words rand through him loud and clear as Reid took a deep breath as he stood in. Garcia keeps switching between watching the game and the way Maeve acted. The first pitch comes sailing in it was way outside.

"Ball one" Umpire says.

"Come on Spencer you got this". Maeve says to herself.

The next pitch comes and Reid just swings it's a line drive in a gap.

"Run Reid!" He hears Hotch yell from the side.

Reid runs only too first base before he feels someone pick him up from behind. He turns his head to see its Morgan.

"I told you that you could do it pretty boy."You won the game for us." Morgan smiles causing Reid to smile.

Everyone in the stands was cheering for him as Garcia for a brief moment looks at the reaction on Maeves face.


End file.
